


Here’s when I realized, You talk so much more than I do

by shootfortherarls



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Steve, Boys Kissing, Frank Ocean inspired, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Modern Era, NSFW, this might be sad however you interpret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootfortherarls/pseuds/shootfortherarls
Summary: inspo. by Good Guy- Frank Ocean“I know you don’t need me right now, and to you it’s just a late night out”





	Here’s when I realized, You talk so much more than I do

**Author's Note:**

> This is about to be some friends with benefits type shit, they thought it would work but soemtimes you meet people who you’re just not supposed to be with :( 
> 
> Enjoy two boys that will always love each other just maybe not as much in this story:)

Billy’s not sure what the fuck he’s doing here.

It’s a Sunday night and he has an eight page paper due at 11:59 pm but It’s 10 pm and he’s standing at a crowded bar with lights way too flashy for his taste but Steve likes it and he doesn’t feel like addressing that problem so he takes small sips of this fruity concoction Steve handed him when he greeted him an hour ago. Billy watches as Steve moves to the beat softly in the midst of the crowd, it’s a slow tempo beat, the kinda song you would dance with your partner with but Steve and Billy aren’t like that and Steve’s paying no attention to the couples around him as he closes his eyes and sways to the music, Billy notices it looks as if Steve is truly dancing with someone, like it’s a dream guy in his head he’s slow dancing with, Billy isn’t fazed by it. He’s more entranced on the two guys standing a few feet away from Steve, they’re standing so close that they’re definitely just breathing in each other’s breath and they’re noses brush one another at times but they also have these genuine smiles on their faces as if they’re the only ones in the room. Billy had hopes that Steve and him could be like that one day, Billy knows Steve still believes they can be like that one day.

Billy’s friend Ryder had set them up.

Coincidentally, Ryder happened to know two gay guys and thought they would hit it off simply because of that. It’s not that they didn’t hit it off, in fact the first date was great but Billy had noticed subtle differences, it was differences that Billy wouldn’t think would affect their relationship, now Billy thinks he may be wrong. Steve Harrington is someone who makes an entrance wherever he goes and walking to the table at a fancy restaurant, way too fancy for Billy’s liking which was what Steve picked out, Billy noticed the way, Steve flipped his hair, catching the attention of other patrons in the restaurant and Billy saw how Steve basked in the attention, Billy could never do that. Steve also wasn’t what Billy expected to see, from texting to phone calls, Billy expected to see some cute nerdy ass kid with glasses and a deep love for astrology or some shit but then Billy fully starts talking to his date, Billy realizes that Steve Harrington was extremely different than him. Steve talked about his life like it was a movie, he explained things way too over dramatic while Billy sat there and probably mentioned two life facts while Steve told a whole biography, Steve didn’t even know what astrology meant. It was small things like that but Billy could move past it because he thought opposites attract. 

Billy notices how the DJ is slowly transitioning into another song, it softer and slower, the melody is somehow even more emotional than the last one, and Steve still has his eyes closed as he continues dancing, not even stopping to glance in Billy’s direction, it’s like they both know, any love song that comes on can’t relate to their relationship because their bond is not like other couples. They never even stated whether or not they were together, it’s been more like, Steve hits Billy up, they either fuck or go to a gay bar that Steve always picks out and it’s always somehow _too gay_ even for Billy, who has been out since he was 14 years old. But it matches Steve’s personality, it doesn’t match Billy.

the first time they fuck it’s in Steve’s car. After their second date. 

Billy doesn’t usually do shit like that, because he likes to get to know someone way more before he sticks his dick in them, but Steve takes him to a gay bar crowded with guys known as ‘Bears’ and ‘Twinks’ and the older guys are fat and creepy fucks and Billy’s sure he’s the only one there that doesn’t fit into that category because Steve is definitely a twink. Steve gets two drinks in him and is more loud than usual and starts clinging to Billy’s neck, mouthing at his jaw and is begging for Billy to take him in the back of his car and Billy definitely wants to fuck Steve but not with the guy like this. So Billy forces Steve to drink a couple cups of water before they head out and make it to Steve’s car, Steve can walk on his own without looking tipsy and Billy wants to roll his eyes at how much of a lightweight Steve is, and how obnoxious he is as he shouts hello at everyone entering the club. Once they get to the car, there’s a hushed silence and Steve suddenly smiling as he reaches over and runs his hand across Billy’s chest. He says something like “We should do it right here” and Billy would like to think that on a second date, If you wanted to have sex with someone, you’d want to at least do it in a bed but Billy figures out Steve is not that type of person and they pull into an empty spot in the parking lot all the way in he back. Billy would like to think he made love with Steve that night but the way they rushed to get their clothes off, not one kiss in the midst of the rushing, it leads to it all feeling like a one night stand of some sort and Billy categorizes that night as him simply fucking Steve. Billy knows Steve thinks the same.

It’s not like Steve is an asshole, or even remotely bad in anyway.

There’s just a rift between them that they choose to ignore. Steve is fine with what they have and everything else going on in his life but Billy just wants more. More than just going to a bar, leaving by 1 am, going home to fuck Steve and then Steve wakes up in the morning, rushing around to pick up his alcohol infused clothes to go catch a morning class he’s already late for, he never even sends a text to Billy in the morning, unless it’s to say he forgot something at Billy’s dorm. But Billy can’t say he’s upset with their relationship, Billy knows some things just don’t work out with people and Steve’s one of those people in his life. Yet, he’s still greatful Steve came into his life because Steve’s introduced him to what it’s like to be completely consumed in a person but feel no connection mentally. Steve’s introduced him to what it’s like to go to gay bars every Friday’s and what it’s like to come to terms with the reality in your life.

Steve opens his eyes to finally look Billy’s way, Frank Ocean blares through the speakers and Billy and Steve don’t have anything in common but Frank Ocean is a musical artist they both agreed they loved. When Steve and Billy look at each other, Billy smiles softly as he watches Steve’s hips move smoothly to the music, the guy does know how to dance, Billy will admit. Steve grins as he does an over the top slow dance as if he’s a ballerina and Billy grins wider as Steve motions for Billy to come to him. Billy tips the rest of the fruity drink back and walks over to Steve, placing his hands on the smaller boy’s waist. The song is now ‘Nikes’ by Frank Ocean and Steve’s laying his head to Billy’s chest and Billy has a perfect glimpse of Steve’s pale skin and black eyelashes. Billy can feel Steve’s heart thumping fast, and Billy almost feels like Steve’s listening to his slow heart beat. In the past 6 months they’ve been together, this interactions feels like the most intimate connection they’ve had for the first time, and Billy’s not sure if they know this might be their last night _together._ But he presses his lips to Steve’s head, a soft sigh blowing against he small hairs on Steve’s neck.

Steve looks up suddenly and stares at Billy’s face for a few seconds. The song changes to ‘Good Guy’ by Frank Ocean, the DJ says it’s the last slow song. 

“This is it huh?” 

Billy stares at the small blemishes on in Steve’s face, the scar above his eyebrow from a bad fight Steve had three months ago after they went to a bar Billy suggested. The three freckles that make a triangle at the bottom of Steve’s chin. Billy realizes that this will be a face that he’ll always remember, Steve’s overall an unforgettable person. Steve doesn’t say anything as he lays his head back down on Billy’s chest.

”We were just too different right?” Steve mumbles it but Billy still hears it

Billy doesn’t say anything except softly rubs Steve’s head to the tempo of the short song.

_’Here’s to the highlight when I was convinced that this was much more than just some night shit,_ _I know you don’t need me right now and to you it’s just a late night out’_

Billy thinks maybe in another time of their lives they’ll need someone like each other but as of right now, they know that they just weren’t meant for each other and they’re content with that.

Billy for the first time, leaves with a sober Steve Harrington and when he drops Steve off at his own dorm, Steve says a soft goodbye and gives Billy a gentile hug as he turns to walk away. He doesn’t turn back to say a final goodbye and in a way it’s like the usual Steve, quick and flashy, not attached with his feelings quite yet but somehow it leaves Billy feeling whole as he drives off, and Frank Ocean softly plays on his radio. He might see Steve Harrington again or he might not, until then he’ll try to find his right person and he knows for a fact, Steve will.

 

 

 


End file.
